


Passive

by AspiringNeophyte



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringNeophyte/pseuds/AspiringNeophyte
Summary: Jasper and Lapis have a complicated relationship.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Passive

Jasper and Lapis have a complicated relationship.

* * *

**PASSIVE**

Part One

_I'm sure you have the ability to become my perfect enemy._

* * *

"You're going to die."

It was the only bitter set of words in what felt like eternity, shattering the state of silence the small apartment was cast under. Rain glistened and dimpled along the glass door that led to the dingiest porch, in it reflecting dull light and smoke. Spirals of white, the reminiscence of flames, danced along the gentle patterned fissures in the glass.

Soft, sun-kissed legs pressed themselves upside-down along the back of a worn, beige microfiber couch. Black thigh-length shorts lightly shifted with gravity, revealing the subtly lighter hues of flesh hidden away from the sun. Bare, lighter skin of her stomach exposed itself, her long, grey sweatshirt also brought around the area just beneath the soft rise of her breasts. The light of the sun refracted off the tear-drop gem of her necklace that hung away from her face, toward the floor. Deep blue hair pooled against the tan rug, some strands just barely touching ground.

Silence fell again, as Lapis let the cigarette in her mouth simmer. The end of it burned hotly, died with the sunset, and she exhaled through her nose, the way a dragon would bellow hot smoke with each vicious breath.

She was not a dragon, but a serpent.

"It makes the apartment smell." The gruff, deep tone abruptly cut through the near mute babble of the television. An infommercial, attempting demonstrations of the ways a particular vacuum was an essential asset of the modern home. Lapis stared at the screen, not taking in the visuals and sound. Merely seeing through it. Beyond. The second pair of eyes in the room, dull and yet eerily cautious amber, fell onto the woman who smoked her cigarette upside-down on the couch.

No response, again. A growl rumbled in the settling dark.

"The landlord said no smoking in the apartment-"

"I *know* what the *landlord* said, Jasper." The response that finally bubbled from pursed lips was short and impatient. Lapis' mouth still gripping the cigarette loosely through teeth. Those hauntingly deep azure eyes never treading from the mindless sounds and sights of the flickering screen before them.

Jasper tightened her brow together aggressively from her spot beside the couch, choosing to lean her shoulder against the arm from the floor. Her wild, platinum hair rested loosely along the outskirts of her features, and the blotched flesh of her chest was visible beneath the top open buttons of her shirt. Her tie was loosened in careless abandon around her neck, and a loose set of fingers began to stiffen harshly against the tin can of beer she kept next to her leg. And those eyes, ever present, more ablaze than a moment ago, pierced into the cigarette that dangled precariously from Lapis' lips.

"Then why are you doing it." Jasper stated, rather than asked, through gritted teeth.

There was a cold, undisturbed moment of quiet. The television falling away into a void of white noise, camouflaging with the drumbeat of rain methodically falling against the glass sliding door.

As moments passed, Jasper fumed silently, a muscle in her thick neck spasmed in momentary stress. As seething, amber eyes glowed with a wild tinge of yellow, the reflection of fire burned in the irises of her stare. In the pressing silence, Jasper watched the way that Lapis tightened her lips for a single, drawn moment. How the dark glow barely illuminated her face, dancing across her trance-like expression. She saw the way the ring of fire burned in her eyes, mingling with the flashing colors of the T.V. screen, and created abstract paintings in fleeting frames of Lapis' otherwise empty gaze.

There was a sensation, that caught in her throat, and fell into her stomach. Stinging hot in her gut, and simultaneously frigidly cold over her skin. In her perpetual war with humbling her aggression, Jasper damned herself in moments of weakness. In moments where she felt the anger in her veins suddenly morph into some kind of feeling that mimicked the euphoria of heroin.

It was moments where she caught herself getting high off of the girl infront of her. The girl she swore she held nothing but contempt for.

Even with heat in her eyes, with forceful rage kept down in her throat, Jasper was constantly entangled, mesmerized. In a whisper, in a scream, a passing glance. A question, an answer, an argument. It never mattered the situation. Lapis could always steal her away from her feelings, from her thoughts. Just with a word, or an action. From any other perspective, it would appear as if Lapis was doing absolutely nothing.

That very nothing that ripped through Jasper's insides.

It had been another slowly dragged out silence. The station on the television eventually going off-air as the infommercial came to an end. An empty, blue screen enveloped the dark of the apartment in a cryptic, electronic glow. Jasper's gaze had eventually wandered to the floor. Boring her eyes into something other than the other woman in the room, to settle the stream of over-analytical perversions that overflowed from her. And like an infection not fully cured, this churning cog of emotion in her stomach erupted twice over, when Jasper's eyes glanced in Lapis' direction again, and watched the way the bluenette's jaw pointed slightly downward with lips barely parted and exposed the gentle curve of muscle in her throat.

"What."  
It was a statement, as barren and listless as the universe was infinite. Lapis had motioned her gaze into Jasper's direction, feeling those wild, amber pools take her in, like diamonds on display. The way a lioness bares its eyes into a gazelle from the shadows of the savannah.   
Ironically, Jasper wasn't prepared for a response. The other woman's voice elicited an electric chill down her spine, one that made her nerves tingle. It felt as if the simple acknowledgement was enough to numb Jasper's nerve endings.  
"I asked you to stop, Lapis." The words felt heavy, a tangible weight that sunk itself into Jasper's core. Anchoring herself down toward the bottom of the abyss. And when the ash of the nearly burnt-out cigarette fell in a sporadic dance against the floor, Lapis turned her head enough for both chilling, azure eyes to meet with amber. She could feel the chain pulling her under, beginning to tighten.

There was no hurriedness in Lapis' movements, as the muscles in her neck flexed subtly, bringing her head upward. She threw her legs swiftly around, finding her body now upright along the sofa. The bluenette's eyes had closed, finding a moment to let the blood escape from her head to equalize through her veins. The light-headedness subsided, and dark eyelashes fluttered, revealing the endlessly mesmerizing gaze they hid below. Through the smoke that glided across her features, Lapis' eyes locked onto Jasper's, pulling them into the storm of her presence. To Jasper, being caught in that stare was like being resuscitated. Like falling into a new atmosphere, suffocating and desperate for breath. Screaming and scratching at endless space. Lapis had drawn closer, and Jasper fell so deeply into a realm of her own that she wasn't made fully aware of their closeness until impeccable seas of blue were all she could see, as Lapis planted herself into the pocket of her lap. Knees bent around her waist, angled at her sides, hips pressed into each other. 

The anchor kept pulling her down, and now she was drowning.

Practically weightless, Lapis brought herself forward, her back curved to allow her chest to lean into Jasper. Using the larger body as support to reach a hand to the back of her head, pulling at off-white tresses. Tightening. The bluenette kept the cigarette captured between her lips, letting the stream of smoke pour up into the air. Spiraling and coiling, and when Jasper took a breath, it seeped into her, slithering through the air between them as it ghosted through her lips. It was somehow so precious, and seductive. Addictive, like blood to a vampire. Before Jasper could repress her own hunger, teeth came out. Lapis' large sweater left surplus room around the neck, exposing pointed and angular collarbones. Jasper's wolfish gaze captured the flesh there, feeling salivation in her mouth. Biting down, she felt the skin tremble, just above the collarbone, against the shoulder. The bluenette arched, her neck bent, and her throat further pronounced itself to the world. Jasper let herself continue to suffocate within Lapis. Continued to press sharp, heavy teeth into exposed parts of the smaller woman. Her tongue glided over a collarbone, feeling the ripple of skin that dipped and rolled. She grazed the shoulder, traveled along the bridge of her trapezium. She left rough indications of her teeth once being there, an infusion of deep violet plastered against the base of Lapis' neck. Like watercolors seeping into their canvas.  
And she could feel the response, in those delicate movements. Trembling. How Lapis' flesh quaked between her teeth. She'd removed the cigarette from her lips, holding it betwixt two fingers, arm now hung over Jasper's shoulder. The hulking woman requitted with no hesitation, each delicate - or stern - attempt of affection. Lapis slipped a hand beneath the collar of Jasper's dress shirt and raked nails over her shoulderblades. Vicious, deep trails of red etched in her wake. Her other hand still gripped her cigarette between two fingers while her thumb and ring finger tore apart the buttons of Jasper's top. Her upper chest muscles twitched visibly from Lapis' scrutinizing gaze, and then a deep hiss rung through the air as nails dragged across her pectorals. Red painted dark skin, lines of seething hatred.

"Red really suits you." The voice was unexpected, and Jasper's mind was ripped from the rush that consumed her. Her golden-amber eyes fell over blue. So often did they change colors, as if her mood reflected from within them. She noticed that Lapis' eyes would adorn a shade of blue like the clearest water of the ocean. And in an instant, sink and swirl into pools of the blackest depths she could fathom. And yet, she always let herself dive in, and be engulfed by whirlpools of black. Every time Lapis wanted something. Every time she wanted*her*.

Lapis' hand had lifted her own, smaller fingers holding Jasper's, guiding her towards her throat. She thumbed her fingers around her neck, helping Jasper clasp them securely around, her smaller hand now over hers. Their eyes embedded into each other once more.

"Squeeze." Lapis' voice was bare of emotion, with a chilling undertone of lust. And as she demanded, larger fingers began pressing themselves tighter against her throat. Jasper felt the flesh submit beneath the pressure. She delighted in the fragility. Lapis always felt like gold in her grasp. So precious, so fragile. As if Jasper squeezed hard enough, she would crumble and fall away through her fingers.  
Lapis was not gold, though. Lapis was water, omnipresent, and all-consuming.  
Fingers trailed down her arm. Muscles flexed involuntarily. She watched the way Lapis' lips had parted just barely, curled into a half smirk of desire and surprise. Jasper could feel the constriction, pushing on the windpipe as she tightened her grip and ravaged her in a kiss. Lapis kept her hand on Jasper's forearm, clutching it, feeling the muscle twitch and roll in her palm as the bigger woman adjusted the strength of her hold. When she gave slack, Lapis would break them apart, and gasp for air while guiding her hand down, and rip her nails across Jasper's chest again. She would growl and wrinkle her features, wild-eyed and animalistic, and Lapis would gawk at her with eyes that looked like the bottom of the sea, and tremble and quake, and let a moan echo through the desolate apartment as Jasper's fingers clenched hard around her throat in response.

"Harder."

Lapis gripped platinum locks and pulled, and Jasper clenched her fingers around Lapis' soft throat and hotly kissed along her exposed shoulder. And this was the exchange, pain for pleasure, respect for obedience. It engulfed Jasper's body in flames. The hot sting of scratches across her skin, the way Lapis writhed against her. The way her eyes pleaded for more, desperate and hungry, until they clouded over when she could no longer inhale. The last breath in her throat hitched, hips grinding down on Jasper, who could feel her own carnal desperation begin to bubble over with each moment that was lost to time. There was lava on her insides, destroying her, swallowing her in a heat that would never die out, until she was fully submersed. Until Lapis would wash her away, pulling her under the riptides, releasing her of this scorching ache.  
Sounds bubbled up from the television speakers, immediately washed out by the increasing harshness of rain paddering the roof of the apartment and the glass window panes. What drabble the next program had in store fell to deaf ears. Jasper's head rang, like an ominous hymn, and she realized it was because of Lapis, releasing low vibrations in her throat. Choking moans, pleading in secrecy. Jasper could feel Lapis' heartbeat in her palm, as vibrations continued to resonate and in that same moment did their gazes intersect.   
In the eyes of the cerulean tempest danced a certain light that Jasper could not decipher. Glistening pools, messages, sparkling in the stars, hidden in a vastness that she wished to uncover, and find the impossible things beneath. With skin aching from their lacerations, and the drumbeat against her palm, she felt entranced by those alone. But seeping into the stare of beauty beyond comprehension is what made her weak. And in her weakness did she berate herself for such delusions of adoration, masked with contempt. A facade. One easily abolished, ripped away by even the subtlest glint of lust in the face of this smaller woman whom she could so easily break.  
That she once again fools herself to believe to be easy, until Lapis parts her lips. Until she combats her stare, moving with boldness, with such unabashed sureness, moving against the large woman's palm and feeling how she resisted the pressure.   
Lapis was the sea, after all. Always pushing, and pulling, never to be faltered. Infinite.

She knew this all too well, when it came to Jasper. As she shifted, she then made a forceful thrust of her hips and used the hand in Jasper's hair to clench down. In a swift movement she had whipped them both to the side, forcing Jasper's back to the floor. Platinum strands vastly decorated the ground as the stronger woman splayed out, and though she could overtake the situation physically, she wouldn't dare. Not now. Nor ever. 

The next few moments seemed to happen instantaneously, though felt painfully slow to Jasper. Pain seared into her chest, specifically the right upper part of her breast, and an almost inhuman noise of protest rumbled harshly behind gritted teeth. Eyes darting down, she saw the end of the cigarette aglow in a seething red as it bore into her skin. But she was immediately pulled from this sensation, completely encompassed by lips overtaking hers. The pain had morphed now, into this amalgamation of need, of want. Rippling through Jasper, perpetually warring against every instinct to hate it. To hate Lapis. Their lips connected heatedly, and messily, rushed and aggressive and violent and carnal. And just as Lapis pulled the cigarette away, and the heat slowly dissipated, so did she, loosening her lips and retreating slowly, witnessing in her hooded gaze the flimsy strand of saliva that strung between their mouths. Still so close, their breath permeating the air between them, and Lapis bore into Jasper as a sardonic smile spread along the features that Jasper thought so completely infallible. 

"Don't tell me. What to do."

The heat in the air suddenly evaporated, body heat and weight disappearing as Lapis pushed herself to her feet. The building intensity, the zenith of Jasper's urges, dwindling into a spiraling mess of regret, and shame and confusion. A predator, teased with meat, clawing at the bars holding her captive. Footsteps reverberated against the walls, the smell of smoke vanishing down the hall. Jasper lay against the floor, the heaving in her chest beginning to calm to a slow and steady rhythm. She nestled herself on an elbow, turning up her head and bending her neck downward to see the still hissing mark in her chest. What had previously given her such charge, such emotion, merely burned a corrosive stain into her flesh now. She fell backward, face to the ceiling, deflated. Silence encumbered the darkness. The television had died out, and once again, only the rain absorbed the deafening quiet. 

Her rage now subsided, yet the waves in her gut still crashed down, ever so voracious. 

  
_I'm so sick of this passive-aggressive bullshit._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drinking and honestly it probably sucks but here ya go anyway. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
